the Noah of My Heart
by Rayne O'rourke
Summary: lavi meets a girl.......who just happens to be the noah of secrets......and can tap into his mind whenever she wants and embarras him. I inflict pain/bug random characters*cough* kanda*cough*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own d gray man. And if you haven't read my profile yet then I do not like it when people flame my writings. And I am very random so at the end I will have my F-ING FOOTNOTES!!! **

"Hey" a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to the very kind purple eyed Chinese girl Lenalee waving at me.

"Howdy" I greeted with my usual smile "what's up?"

"I was called to brother's office, you?"

"Same here" we continued walking the supervisor's o so neat office to find out what he needed.

"LENALEE-CHAN!!!" rang the supervisor's annoying voice. I only just regained my hearing when he began to brief us "there has been some strange phenomena going on in Ireland we suspect innocence is behind it and you two are the only free exorcists we had no choice to send you" I could only imagine him begging to let lenalee stay "so as soon as possible you may leave you will be taken to a fishing village on the coast of Ireland there is where you will be beginning your investigation"

"I wonder how Allen is doing" lenalee asked catching me off guard.

"That's right he's been at central office for what 2 months now?" I thought about the most recent incidents, the level four attack and Allen leaving. Over all it has been very quiet and that has been very stressful for the supervisor and marshals suspect another attack at any time and are trying to figure out what the Noah and earl are planning. So yeah everyone has been to busy to think of Allen.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" I agreed and boarded the train

**MY F-ING FOOTNOTES**

**Rayne here I was just wondering what would happen if I did this*pulls out steak dripping with hot sauce and slaps Kanda in face* **

**Kanda: w-what was that **

**Rayne: nothing*hides steak***

**Kanda: you must pay! *unsheathes mugen* **

**Rayne: EEP!! *drops steak and runs* see you all in next chapter where some accidents aren't so accidental. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay as you could tell from the last chapter I didn't really have very good grammar, so I think I might try to do better on that. **

**So the usual shpeel I do not own Man**

*******

"So what exactly has been going on that we need to go there?"

"I'm not sure but what i do know is that we need all the innocence we can get", the cute violet eyed girl replied. and with that we were silent until we arrived in Ireland.

Once we arrived and departed the train we decided that maybe we should do some sleuthing and see exactly what was going on so we can (obviously)retrievethe innocence. we split up to gather as much information as possible, i went east and she west.

I wasn't having much luck (dammit!)when i bumped quite literally into an old man. "oh sor-", I recognized that hair and the golem on his head (and of course short) "Allen!?" I was both pleased and confused to see him. If he was here than there was obviously something very big in this town but for now I decided to put that thought out of my mind. I just bumped into a friend(for crying out loud)!

"L-lavi!", he grinned the usual dorky grin at me and caught his footing.

"Hey bean sprout",I teased.

"Nice to see you to Lavi", he had that i-didn't-just-hear-that look on his face.

"So why are you here?" I asked (mind as well cut to the chase).

"I was sent here to exterminate a noah", was all he said (dead serious).

"WHAT!"

"For some unknown reasons there has been very strange phenomena and word of a holy woman", he glanced up at a very tall clock tower ,"in that tower."

"Oh well then i don't spose me and lenalee could be of any assistance?" i put one hand on my neck.

"Well that could be very useful because i haven't been having very much luck", he sighed and looked very embarrassed and disapionted, "I search at night and day, I've even searched every inch and the only evidence that there is a holy woman is a shrine."

We were now walking towards where I last saw lenalee. lenalee turned aruond looked at me then allen and sprinted towards him.

"ALLEN!" she embraced him tightly in a hug and pulled away ,"we were talking about you on our way here."

"He needs our help",I said nonchalantly ,"there's a noah here and HE can't find it" I teased.

"Oh well we will certainly help a friend."

* * *

**My F-ing footnotes**

**Rayne:take that and that and that*slaping kanda with his own pony tail and holding mugen***

**Kanda: Why must you torture me?**

**Rayne:Because it's fun*still slapping kanada with ponytail***

**Kanada:*sighs and sits down angrily***

**Rayne:*takes out bottle of sleeping potion and drugs kanada* next chapter we meet Rayne Noah of Secrets**


End file.
